


I won't say i'm in love

by Miskhew



Series: Pirates in love [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Can they order their men to date?, Captains doesn't understand what their crew members are doing, Fluff, Harin and Penguin drinking, Heat is ready to throw himself or Harin overboard, Idiots in Love, Killer just wants Penguin, M/M, Shachi is done for, and having a deep conversation, he doesn't know what is happening, penguin needs some vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miskhew/pseuds/Miskhew
Summary: Penguin was NOT in love with Kid's first mate. He was not. Nope, not happening so Shachi should shut it. And so should Penguin's new friend before Pen loses it.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Heat/Male oc, Killer/Penguin (One Piece)
Series: Pirates in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927609
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so...there is so much errors. Yeh

My oc Harin. He is part of the Kid pirates. I don't know how to do anything, so i used easiest editor ever so...he looks what he looks shhh. He wears that red jacket, but i wanted that you guys can see his face so..yeah. Even though he looks young, he is 24 years old and he is 193cm tall (little bit shorter than Killer). He has eaten devil fruit called Hoko Hoko No Mi, meaning he can control the direction of projectiles

* * *

Penguin wanted to scream. After Kid and Law started dating, Penguin had to see Killer every other day. or it felt like it. So..one of the oldest crew member did what was most logical thing to do in this situation. He started avoiding Killer. Whenever he saw the younger one, Pen turned around and almost ran straight to his and Shachi's room, not coming out before Killer left. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes Law had to order Penguin out of the room and start doing his job. "Even if you have a crush on him, you should do your work. And maybe you should, well i don't know, talk to him?" Those where the word's his captain said to him. But...it wasn't an order so he did not talk with Killer. And he wasn't his crush! no way!

Penguin was making food for the crew, when Shachi walked in the kitchen. "Captain said that you need to make more food. Kid and his crew is coming. So is your boy toy." Shachi said, and dodged flying kettle that Penguin threw. "Go away you bad omen, and stop saying that! He is not my boy toy! I haven't even talked with him for months!" Penguin yelled. "So..you still knew who i was talking about, hmm? And you have counted how long time it has been when you have last talked with him?" "I swear on my life i will break your neck if you won't leave right now Shachi!" Penguin yelled, looking how his friend left laughing. Penguin's face was as read as Kid's hair, but he didn't care about it right now. He could blame that it was hot in the kitchen. Yes.

Penguin watched how Kid pirates came to their ship and he almost ran already. But Law, Shachi and Bepo didn't let him. This was unfair and he would poison their breakfast when it was his turn to make it again. Kid walked straight towards Law and kissed him without saying a word. Penguin just murmured under his breath something, smiling a little when he saw Harin. White and black haired man walked next to Penguin and smiled at him. "Yo. Nice to see ye too." Harin said and smirked, earning a groan from Penguin and hit on his shoulder. "Shut up." "Make me." "Oh i wi-" Penguin started, but stopped when he saw Heat. Heat looked him like he was ready to kill the heart pirate, if he continues his sentence. "Whatever. There is food. Go to eat, all of you. If it goes cold before you go to eat, it's not my problem." Penguin said, before starting walking towards his cabin. But Law took a grip on penguin's sleeve and looked him. "You will come eat with us. You are not going to your cabin without eating." Oh shit.

Well..eating with all of them wasn't so bad. If you don't count that Killer sat next to Penguin and talked to him. His voice was so smooth and Penguin just wanted him to speak forever. Wait what? No, he no. "You eat so little. Are you sure you don't need more?" Killer asked and Penguin felt how he started blushing a little. Well. "Ah- i'm not that hungry. i always eat as i make food." Penguin said and laughed, looking the blonde who hummed. "You should still eat more. Don't want that something will happen to you." Killer said and..Penguin almost could hear a smile behind younger man's mask. "O..okay. But you don't need to worry about it. I'll be fine." Penguin murmured, looking how blonde continued eating. Why was Killer worried about his eating? Penguin didn't have any problems with eating, luckily. But in front of your cru- i mean, in front of people you don't know that well...it made Penguin little anxious. Penguin watched around him and he saw how Heat put food on Harin's plate when he wasn't looking. Penguin furrowed his eyebrows, making Killer next to him chuckle. "Harin doesn't eat that much. Don't know how he does it. So Heat always makes sure that Harin isn't eating too little." Massacre soldier whispered, making Penguin smile a little. "That's...kinda cute." Penguin said, smile playing on his lips. "Mh..if it's cute..then i can do it to you too?" Killer asked and...Penguin was as red as Kid's hair. Wait...what?

"It isn't funny Shachi." Penguin said as his best friend was laughing so much he would choke on his own spit. And right now Penguin kinda hoped he would. Sighing oldest of the three of them drink his mug of vodka, looking then Harin who was drinking rum. "Yes it is. You two are pinning so much, that you guys really are drinking in the cleaning closet." Brown haired male said, looking two of his friends. "Well, you are here with us, so what it tells about you?" Harin murmured, being already little tipsy. Well, So was Penguin, so he didn't say anything about it. "I just want to make sure you two are okay. And Harin, you will have to go to your own ship tonight with your crew. If you are going to be drunk, how do you think you are going to do it?" "Shhh Sachi. Let me drink ma sorrows away." "Yeah Shachi. Alcohol is answer for everything. And it's basically made of wheat so...it's natural and it's healthy for body and mind." Penguin said, hearing how Shachi sighed. "You two are hopeless. I'll go talk with Bepo. He is more fun." Shachi said, as he stood up. "Have fun." Penguin murmured, looking how his best friend left them. "It would be sad if someone threw Shachi overboard." Penguin continued, making Harin snort. "Yeh, sure would be. I can help ye do it." Harin said, shaking his head carefully. "Ah, i'm drunk. If i shake ma head too fast imma throw up." Harin said, making Penguin laugh now. "So am i. But it's okay, i don't have to do breakfast tomorrow. I can sleep." Penguin said, smiling to his friend.

"But ye sure are lucky that yer crush is not in yer crew Pen. I mean..it's hard when he just...is there ye know? Like i can see him all tha' time. And i can't run away. If i do, Capt'n will have me head fer it." Harin said as he ruffled his own hair. "Heat always just ruffles me hair when i walk past him. Imma lose it soon really." Harin said, hiding his face in his dark red jacket he had on. "I know...but it's hard on me too. It feels like i see him everywhere. I have hard time speaking with him and i can't hide my feelings like you can. I'm not familiar with him." Penguin sighed, pouring more vodka on his mug. "I mean, Killer is easygoing and fun guy. It's easy ta talk with him and he is so kind. Ta them he cares about, but others...eh. If ye are on Killers bad side ye better hide or run." Harin murmured. "How about Heat? I don't know anything about the guy." Penguin asked, looking the cute smile that appeared on Harin's lips. "Heat is...perfect. He looks mean and scary but he is much like Bepo. He fight like nothing bothers him and he is scary if ye are fighting against him. But..he is softie he is. He doesn't know how ta say how he feels though, but he always shows it by his actions. He is...too good to anyone. Whoever gets ta date him is lucky. And if they ever hurt Heat, imma kill them without any words. I don't need ta hear what they have to say fer themselves." Harin talked and moved his hands at the same time, accidentally spilling his rum all over himself. "Fer fuck's sake." Harin murmured, closing his eyes for a while. "The same goes for Killer. Or like...i'm not in the same crew as him, but i'm ready to beat everyone who hurts him. Not kill though. Captain would shambles my body parts all over the world." Penguin hummed. "Ye should ask him out really. Ye would be much happier. I think he fancies ye. And what would ye lose? We are pirates after all. Everyday could be our last. Ye will regret not tellin' him." Kid pirate said, drinking some of Penguin's vodka. Not that Penguin cared really. He was drunk, so whatever. "Don't say it like that...and i do not-" "Sure ye have a crush on him. Don't ye even try me mister penguin sir." Harin said and laughed at him. "Hey, I'm older than you, have some respect!" "Fer ye? Nah." Black and white haired man said, laughing still as he drank. "I hope you choke on it." "Me too if i'm honest. Then i don't need ta continue this pinning fer a straight guy." Other pirate said. "How are you so sure that Heat is straight. Have you seen how he dresses?" "Oh i have. So good, so perfect. Would bang and date and marry without any hesitation." Harin sighed. "Then..go talk to him. You said it yourself. We are pirates. We could die tomorrow. You will regret not telling him." "Woah, i'm tryin' ta help ye with yer helpless pinnin' over Killer. Don't use me words against me." "Like you aren't sailing with me in the same helpless ship." Penguin said, making Harin laugh.

What the two of them didn't know, was that both of the captains were listening their conversation. "What the fuck?" Kid asked and sighed. And he had thought that Harin could talk about anything. That one was always talking about anything really, it wasn't easy to get him shut the fuck up. And didn't that idiot see how Heat treated him? Heat did anything to make Harin happy. Was Harin really this oblivious? And Penguin? Killer fucking flirted with him all the time he had a chance really. "They are both idiots eustass-ya." Law said and red haired captain couldn't do anything else but nod. "We should just...throw them overboard and hope that Killer and Heat saves them. And if they don't...well, the idiots deserved it." "Eustass-ya....touch my crew member and it's you who is in the ocean. But...we should just order them to date." Law said, looking his boyfriend who murmured. "But then the fuckers will run away." Red haired captain said, making Law nod. "True." lack haired captain said, hearing then familiar voices. Shachi was talking with Killer. "I go talk to killer, you go talk with Heat. We bring them hear to listen and then we hope that they didn't all of our alcohol." Law murmured. "Ooh, so you are nicer than you look Law." Kid said and smirked, looking his boyfriend who laughed. "Only for my crew. Move it you idiot." Law said, kissing his boyfriend before going to talk with Killer. And if it meant that he needed to throw Shachi overboard, then be it. It wouldn't be the first or last time that it had happened or will happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay but...this ship is sailing and we are dying. Maybe we all just should tell them? Maybe Shachi would leave me alone." Penguin said, looking Harin who hummed as he took his jacket finally off. He did spill rum all over himself, so it was time really he took it off. Under the jacket younger one had couple size too big white t-shirt and baggy black pants. "I like yer idea. Do it, i will help ye with that." "You should tell Heat too because- wait...where did you get more rum?" "Oh? I found it. It was right under the stool over there." Black and white haired boy said, smirking a little. "You are so drunk." "So are ye. But the difference between us is that i'm now happy because i don't have tha skills to function or think clearly and ye can. So boo ye coward." Harin said and laughed. "Yeah, i can see that. So you are no help at all right now. Fuck." "mh? You wanna tell Killer now about yer crush on him? Yer as drunk as me. If ye do that, he won't believe it. Just wait when ye are sober." "Well, maybe you are right...you should tell Heat too when you are sober." "Nah. I know he won't like me back. And i don't wanna be moody in our ship. Capt'n will throw me overboard." "I will do that too if i'm going to be the only one telling." "Hah, yer gonna throw me? Listen shrimp, there is no way yer gonna throw me. Yer going down yerself." "Let's find out shall we?" "No you shall not." Oh..that voice...both Penguin and Harin turned their head towards the door where they heard too familiar voice. There were...Killer and Heat. "Just fuck me sideways not ye guys." Harin whined, trying to hide his face on his hands. Penguin just tried to pull his hat over his face, so Killer wouldn't see how badly he blushed. God, why those two came and found them? Why it wasn't like..captains? Or Shachi? It would be so much better. "Penguin, come with me, please?" Killer asked and..for a second Penguin thought about running away. But there literally wasn't any other way out of this closet. Damn. With a sigh Penguin stands up and..almost immediately it hit him. He was way too drunk to walk. But he would not say it. No, he still had some of his pride so he would walk himself. Yes. Or try. "Do you need some hel-" "Nope. Just show me the way and let's get this over with." Penguin murmured, trying to walk as straight as he could.

**Penguin & Killer**

Penguin followed Killer on the deck, trying to sit down. There was no way that he could stand much longer. "You are way too drunk, you know that? It will be a miracle if you aren't hangover tomorrow." "I know i know, captain will nag at me tomorrow, i don't need to hear it from you." Penguin murmured, trying not to look younger one in front of him. "And let's just get it over with. Yeah, i have crush on you. I would say the same thing if i was sober. That's why i always...eh what i was saying?" Penguin asked and murmured something that even he himself didn't understand. "I know you won't-" Penguin tried again, just to see how Killer took his mask off. "Wa- wh- ho?" Penguin tried to stammer, but Killer's lips stopped him. The kiss was...sweet and Killer's lips were unexpectedly soft. Penguin was in shock and he first didn't know what to do, but after a couple of seconds he answered the kiss. Too soon though they parted and Killer looked Penguin. "We will talk about this in the morning. Right now, you are going to sleep and i will sleep in your room. There is no way i will let you alone." The massacre soldier said and Penguin just nodded. He just hoped that he would not forget this kiss.

**Heat & Harin**

Heat just watched Harin and sighed a little. "Get up. Let's leave." Heat said, looking Harin who just hummed. "I still have sum rum. Go for yerself, i will come lat-" Harin tried to say, but Heat just lifted him and threw him on his shoulders, starting to walk away from the Polar Tang. "Me rum! Heat, let me goo! Me rum is still there!" Harin whined, but Heat didn't listen. Was Harin really that oblivious? Well, doesn't matter. Heat will make sure that Harin will see and remember who he belongs to.

* * *

Next morning wasn't that good for Penguin. His hangover was so bad and he looked like he hadn't slept for 3 days. So, seeing that Killer was sleeping on the floor really didn't help him at all. Carefully Penguin got his hat and his overalls, trying to leave quietly. But...luck wasn't on his side and Killer woke up. "Mh, you are awake already...go back to bed, i'll go fetch us some breakfast." Blonde murmured as he stood up from the floor. Why did younger one sleep on the floor? And just like that all the memories from the last night came back to him. Oh shit. OH SHIT! He was not ready for this. "N..no, i can go and get breakfa-" "It wasn't a chose. Go back to bed. I'll be back." Killer said and left, leaving confused and embarrassed Penguin behind. Oh damn. Well, at least he still remembers last night. With a sigh older one fell back to his bed, murmuring almost immediately how it had been bad chose. Immediately he felt sick and he felt vertigo hitting him hard. "Fuck this shit, can i just fall into a coma?" Heart pirate murmured, hearing low giggles. "I don't recommend that." Killer said, as he set Penguin's breakfast on the nightstand. "Killer i-i'm sorry...for last night i-" "It's okay. You don't need to be sorry for that. I understand how you feel." "H-how's that?" "Because i like you too. And i have been ranting about it to Kid and Heat. Kid already said that if i don't talk to you soon, he will kick my ass. But you always just..ran away." Massacre soldier said, making Penguin blush. "I thought that you were scared or you had like..crush on your captain and didn't want to see him with Kid and-" "No no no no no! Just no! Captain is like little brother to me!" Penguin cut younger one off. "I just...have so big crush on you, i couldn't be same room with you. Because i felt like..my heart will burst out of my chest." Penguin said, trying not to blush more. "So...can i take you on date maybe?" Killer asked and..Penguin could swear that younger one was blushing behind his mask. He was so sure of it. "Yeah...but not tonight. I just want to sleep this hangover away." Penguin murmured, making Killer laugh. Penguin smiled and tried not to care how Killer's laugh didn't help his headache. But...we are now talking about Killer. So it was fine, for now.

**Heat & Harin**

Nope, Harin was NOT awake and he never will be. There he was, in Heat's room, in Heat's ARMS! Older one had his face on Harin's neck and Harin didn't know how to even breathe. Younger one didn't even want to move. But one good thing though. He had so much alcohol last night, but still. He didn't have hangover. Oh how blessed he was. He really wa- "I know you have been awake over ten minutes already." Heat murmured, pulling younger one closer tho his chest. "W...WHA!?" Harin screamed, almost having a heart attack. "Why am i here? What happened!?" Harin asked, looking Heat almost...scared. "Mh, you don't remember?" Heat asked and yawned "No!!? Did we...no we didn't right? I'm so sorry fer everythin' i did i-" "Oh lord i'm throwing you overboard and then i'm going to jump overboard myself, so i can be sure that you will drown." "Wha?" "No, we didn't do anything last night. No way i would even drunk let you top me." Heat said, looking Harin who was redder than Kid's hair. It was impressive really. "Me and Killer heard you and Penguin last night. And you wouldn't let me go after i carried you back to the ship." "I'm so sorry Heat, i didn' mean ta. Imma jus-" Wait...Heat kissed him. "Just...shut up for a minute and listen to me." Heat murmured after the kiss, rolling on top of Harin. Softly older one took a tight grip on Harin's wrists and looked him straight to his blue eyes. "I don't know how i'm going to get it in your head, that i like you. I have tried to tell you about it with my actions, but you are really oblivious." "Hey! I'm tyin' okay? An wait..yer serious? Ye really like me? Are ye s-" Heat growled, looking Harin almost..predatory. "I said that shut up and let me talk doll. I wasn't ready. As i said, you are really oblivious. So..now that i have you here..i will show you how deeply i care about you. And i will show you, who you belong to...so..don't ever drink alone with some heart pirates." Heat said, starting to kiss Harin's neck. "W..wait, Heat, w..wait what did ye..HEAT!"

* * *

"WE MADE A FUCKING MISTAKE! AND BY US I MEAN YOU!" Kid yelled as he stormed straight to Law's cabin. "What's the matter?" Law asked his boyfriend, sighing a little. Kid was lucky that he was beautiful, otherwise Law would have drowned that bastard long ago. Or that was what he was saying to himself. "FUCKING EVERYTHING! Killer don't wanna leave his fucking birdie alone and i can't be on my own fucking ship without seeing Heat pushing his tongue down on Harin's troath!" Kid yelled and sat down on chair next to Law's chair. "That's the reason i will be down on my own cabin most of the times. I don't even wanna know what is happening outside of my room." Law said and looked Kid. "So..what do you wanna do with them? They are happy and-" "I'm going to throw them all overboard or feed them to next sea monster we fucking see." "Kid, touch penguin and-" "Yeah yeah yeah you will kick my ass. But you can't do shit without Killer leaving from your ship so..wait. Don't look at me like that. I fucking said already, there is no way that i will joint our crews. Law, stop it. STOP IT!" "You asked my help, i gave you the answer. You can be my new first mate. Or...my bitc-" "Don't you fucking dare Trafalgar D. Water Law, or i will drown you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was....yeh. Byeeeeee


End file.
